A Matter of Florrick
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Oneshots connected to season 7 episodes, and related to the Florricks.
1. 7x04 A Matter Of Trust (Alicia & Peter)

_Okay I miss more personal moments and people talking about all that is going on in this show. So I am going to try and write some of that if I am inspired. The first here is Peter and Alicia discussing something regarding the plot of 704. I have also written another already that is Grace and Alicia and what I wished had happened after 702. If you have ideas for this for talks among some of the Florricks... preferable Alicia and someone else, but it doesn't have to be as long as it is Florrick related, something that lacked in the episode, I would love to hear it and i can see if i can try and write it. Otherwise this will just be then I am inspired._

 _I guess it is AU in some form as by the next episode it will likely be declared void.  
_

 _I don't own the Good Wife._

* * *

 **7x04: A Matter of Trust!**

She picked up the phone wondering, why he would call her now like this. What was wrong now?

"Peter?" She replied and heard his sigh.

"Hey... Did you ask Veronica to call me?" He asked making her eyes widen. What had her mother done now? Why in the world would she call Peter?

"You think I would do that? No, I didn't ask my Mom to call you. Why did she call?" She asked, as she started to draw small circles on the paper in front of her on the desk.

"To talk about the _physician assisted suicide act!_ Just like Grace and Jackie have been by my office to talk about. Veronica called pretending to be you, to get through my assistant." He explained, making her snort. That did sound like her mother, but the rest of what he said confused her.

"Why? She doesn't care about that? And Jackie and Grace? Peter I don't have anything to do with this." She explained, and broke off the next second as she remembered Cary's request the other day.

"I think you should come by Peter... I need to tell you something I learned from Cary the other day... I don't know if it has any relevance to this... but it might." She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"You do know, who this is connected to right? Eli! I told you it wasn't smart, but you wanted him as your chief of staff!" Peter hissed, like he hadn't heard her request that he should drop by.

"Peter, will you just come over so you can yell in my face instead." She snorted, and he mumbled something of a meeting.

"Fine. Come by then you are done, Grace is at a friend's house anyway! She took the night off." She offered and hung up without waiting for a reply. She rubbed her forehead in annoyance, and got up to open a bottle of wine, she would surely need for this conversation. She considered getting dinner but dropped it. Instead she took the glass of wine with her, into the paper work she started on and continued until she heard the doorbell. She got up and went to answer it and invited Peter in.

"Would you like some wine?" She offered and got a nod. She grabbed the bottle and another glass from the kitchen before guiding him into the living-room. She hurried to grab her own glass so she could join him.

"Eli is behind this, Alicia! I have no idea how he got the idea, but..." She cut him off right there.

"Stop right there. Because I do. The other day, I was having a meeting with Eli about campaign events when Cary came by. Cary wanted tell me that they had been asked to talk to me, by Reese Dipple's team. They wanted me to ask you, to say no to the physician assisted suicide act. Now it is up for reviewing again. It would would mean, I would be welcomed back at the firm, if I did so." She explained and Peter listened and nodded.

"So it came from them?" He asked and she nodded.

"In a way. I told Cary, I wouldn't do so. First of all I like doing what I do now, and I don't want to go back there. But it would also be a deal with you. And more so, one that is against both of our political views." She explained and he nodded slowly.

"It is, though don't tell our daughter that one... She came to my office to discuss it as well, and so did Jackie." He commented.

"Jackie wanted you to say no as well?" Alicia asked, and he shook his head.

"No, she wanted me to sway the other way... Ruth is sure it was Eli who was behind everyone showing up. I told her to fix it and I think she has, for now. At least Grace and Jackie feel comfortable with her now, and feel like she listens to them." He explained and Alicia sighed and nodded.

"It did come from Eli... he was here while Cary and I talked. He has to have heard us. I just didn't think..." She broke off as she remembered a week back and the case she had there, the FBI one. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. How the judge right after had seemed to like her more. Though it couldn't be said for this week. But right there he had given her more cases without any reason.

"I told Eli confidential information about a case I worked on, Peter." She whispered and saw how his bows furred.

"Okay? In which way?" He asked.

"I was the lawyer for a case with an FBI agent undercover. It was about catching the judge for corruption. I told Eli. The judge wasn't caught taking the bribe after all, and I was fired as a lawyer. But right after the judge seemed to like me. He didn't this week, but right there." She explained and got a nod to go on from Peter.

"Do you think, Eli is behind that as well? And if he is what does he get out of it? I know this one with the _act,_ he got you in trouble and annoyed, but the other?" She asked and Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. He might be. But I have no idea what he gets out of it." He answered and she sighed.

"You know, he managed to get me on the election board, right?" She offered, and got a nod.

"Yes, I have heard. What was the catch there?" He asked and she snorted. Of course Peter expected a catch.

"He was sent from the room, before Frank asked me. And I never told Eli this one. I am meant to vote "no" to the very first thing that comes by me, and I have no idea what it will be." She explained, and saw how Peter nodded slowly seemingly deep in thoughts.

"Well I guess it will be something to split us apart, but I don't know for sure. What happens if you don't do it?" He asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess, I am removed from it again. Want me not to?" She asked, and he sighed.

"Maybe... it depends on the issue... I want you to follow your own instincts there. And vote what you really would vote." He explained, and she snorted.

"Well as you can see my instincts are clearly not the best. Or I wouldn't have told Eli these things. I just... I thought, I could trust him to protect my interests." She explained.

"He is using you to get to me, Alicia... I thought you knew, you were being used." He sighed and she nodded.

"Well I knew he used me in some way, I just... I didn't expect it, more than for him to still be a part of the campaign, and mess with Ruth, maybe get his old job back in the end... I expected things like the cooking show, with my mom, stuff like that." She offered, and Peter snorted.

"Well that was sure something... Don't worry, I have told Ruth to keep Veronica out of anything else." He offered and she nodded.

"No wine tasting show? Or home renovation?" She joked at him making him chuckle lightly and she noticed how he reached for the bottle and filled their glasses with the rest of the wine.

"No, wine tasting, you would both end up drunk. And home renovation, I would fear who ended up in the hospital." He laughed at her, making her smile a little.

"Okay... I appreciate it. And I will talk to Eli... I guess I will need to fire him right?" She asked and saw how Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe not... maybe keep him on, but stop trusting him, and be sure what he knows and doesn't know. I made a mistake in how I replaced him. Don't do the same... Plus he might be more dangerous where neither of us can keep an eye on him." He suggested and she nodded.

"Right, I can't really trust anyone here, can I? Everything will come back to bite me in some way." She sighed and took in how he nodded.

"You can trust me, Alicia... I know, I hurt you in the past, and you don't think you can. But you can." He offered and she sighed.

"You make decisions that inflict my life without my consent. Without even asking me. Like who is running this campaign." She explained and he sighed.

"Right... but we both makes such decisions, don't we? I mean you have our daughter working for you now?" He offered and she sighed.

"You don't want Grace working here?" She offered, and he shook his head.

"I do... I just wasn't consulted on it, was I?" He asked and she snorted.

"I am not sure it is completely the same Peter!" She stated and he nodded.

"Well then what about your investigator? He was disbarred for hitting a judge, and has an interesting reputation. You didn't consult me when you hired him, well knowing that he will be in your and our daughter's home, since your office is based in the apartment! Not to mention that Grace works for you as well." He confronted her, and she snorted again.

"You have no right to engage there Peter, it is my decision." She stated as she felt annoyed and wondered if she could kick him out again.

"Don't get angry Alicia... I am just pointing out that we are both making big decisions without any thought on the other... Yes, maybe I should have asked you on the campaign manager, and maybe I would have at another time... Just like you would in the past have talked to me before hiring Grace." He explained, thankfully avoiding the rest of what he had thrown at her.

"Maybe we do... but isn't it just how things are these days?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. She took in how he nodded.

"Yes, maybe it is... but it doesn't have to be... I thought we were getting to a place where it wasn't like it completely anymore." He explained and she sighed and nodded.

"So did I, but when you ambushed me with the campaign. And I know, I agreed... but then came Ruth... I don't know what to think anymore, Peter..." She explained and she sighed.

"I need to go back to Iowa." He offered after a minute of heavy silence and she nodded slowly.

"Okay?" She asked not really sure why he was telling her that.

"I would like it if you kept an eye on the governor's office, while I am gone. I know you have lots of work... but I would be thankful if you would. Just so I know there was someone with my interests in mind keeping an eye on which papers pass my desk and which ones I miss in my absence." He explained and she stared at him.

"You are asking me for a favor?" She asked to qualify, what this meant and he sighed.

"If you want to think of it like that... I would more like to call it that I ask for your advice... and show that I trust you on that front." He offered and she nodded slowly trying to wrap her head around it.

"Okay... I can do that... I would like it if you could pull a few strings and have someone look into racial bias in the bond court and in arrests in some cases." She asked him with a raised eyebrow and got a nod from him.

"Okay I can do that... I will pull a few strings at the SA's office. I will also have someone look into what Frank might want you on the election board for. And what he might be up to there. And what Eli might be brewing." He offered and she nodded slowly.

"Thank you, I would appreciate that, Peter." She glanced at their glasses.

"Would you like for me to find another bottle of wine?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, I better get going. I will call you about when I am going to Iowa." He offered as he stood up.

"Okay, umm thank you..." She walked with him to the door and reached out to halt him as he was about to leave.

"What is this, Peter?" She asked and he sighed.

"This is me and you proving we can trust each other, when we make agreements." He offered and gave her fingers a small squeeze before he left. Alicia blinked a couple of times in confusion before she closed the door and sighed. Well in some ways that might be a step forward, but she wasn't really sure what to make of it all.

* * *

 _Let me hear your thoughts please!_


	2. 7x02: Talking Points (Grace & Alicia)

_What I really wish the case (which I didn't like at all) in 7x02 had given. Even if i hated the plot when it happened, it is one left hanging I still wish had been dealt with.  
_

 **7x02- Talking Points (Grace and Alicia)  
**

She was half asleep already, when she heard her bedroom door being opened. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and tried to sit up. She noticed Grace slip in and how her daughter moved to crawl up on the other side of her bed and under the covers to her.

"Grace is anything wrong?" She sleepily asked her as she tried to reach for her phone and check the time. The light on the small screen confirming it was past one in the morning.

"Can we talk Mom?" Grace asked her and Alicia laid back down and turned to her daughter holding her arm open so Grace could move closer and hugged her tight.

"Of course... Is something wrong?" She asked slightly worried over her daughter seeking her out like this in the middle of the night, to talk.

"Your case... the one you just finished... Did you really not think it was child pornography?" Grace asked and Alicia swallowed hard.

"I think it might have been at least it was in the gray-area, I even had a witness in who was a convicted of child pornography." She admitted as she caressed Grace hair.

"But you still wanted it as a civil case not a criminal?" Grace asked, and Alicia sighed.

"I wouldn't be paid otherwise... Does it bother you Grace? Would you rather, I hadn't showed you the pictures?" She asked her daughter who shook her head.

"No, it is okay. I am just trying to understand it. I think it bothers me a little... I like it when justice is served." She answered and Alicia stroke her back.

"Sometimes justice comes in unexpected forms." She offered, and could have bitten her tongue off right there.

"Is that your lawyer speech or Mom speech?" Grace joked and Alicia relaxed a little over that her daughter had caught on to what she was doing.

"Lawyer I think... I am sorry Grace... that you are seeing this side of me..." She whispered suddenly worrying over if having Grace work for her really was such a smart idea after all or if it was better if she didn't. Alicia enjoyed having this time with Grace, and getting to know her daughter this way, having a bond with her over this. She secretly hoped it would inspire Grace to go to law school someday. Because though Grace had said she wanted to years ago things had changed and she sometimes wondered if Grace still aspired to go to law school, but working with her like this, gave Alicia hope that she did.

"It is okay Mom, I know it isn't really you, just the job part of you... Like the politician isn't really Dad, just a part of him. I like seeing it actually... How could I ever live up to the two of you if you were completely perfect and good at everything." Grace joked and Alicia swallowed hard.

"Oh Grace... you don't need to live up to us... we are so far from perfect... Has that been worrying you?" She asked and got a little shrug from Grace, that made her pull her in tighter.

"Not really, just sometimes... it is a pretty big set of shoes I have to fill: Zach goes to Georgetown, My dad is Governor running for president, and my mom a famous brilliant lawyer. I am worried I will disappoint." She admitted and Alicia felt her throat grow tighter.

"You will never disappoint us Grace, never." She offered and for a few minutes neither of them said anything else.

"Do you want to stay in here tonight?" Alicia offered. Though it had been years since either of her childen slept inside her room and in her bed. It would maybe be nice for once to have Grace do it again.

"May I?" Grace asked, and Alicia smiled to herself, at least she could maybe pretend her daughter was a little girl for a night, instead of the grown up woman she had to get used to these days.

"Of course. Are you alright Grace?" She asked as she wondered if this had been all that troubled her daughter's mind.

"There is something I think I should tell you Mom, something of years ago... but you have to promise not to get mad at me or Zach!" Grace whispered and Alicia stiffened. This didn't sound good. The last secret she had learned of her children's were of the abortion Nisa had with Zach's child. Yet she had no doubt Grace wouldn't tell her if she didn't promise.

"I promise!" She sighed, feeling like she would regret it but what else could she really do. She also didn't want to scare Grace off from confronting in her.

"A couple of years ago... someone hacked my webcam." Grace mumbled as Alicia blinked tired and confused over why that was suddenly weighting on her daughter's mind.

"Okay?" She asked, as she realized she had no idea where this was going.

"Can you remember when you thought the firm was spying on you and Cary? It was really about me." Grace admitted making Alicia feel even more confused.

"What do you mean Grace? I thought it was hacked while I was on?" She asked Grace who sighed.

"No, or well I don't know about that... it wasn't the point... it was about filming me..." She whispered softly, making Alicia sure there was something Grace wasn't being upfront about.

"Grace, why did they hack your webcam? I am not sure I understand it completely. Speak to me like I am not supposed to know everything." Alicia requested, as she stroke Grace's back gently and felt her daughter hug her closer.

"They filmed me while I undressed Mom, and uploaded it online for people to pay to view." Grace whispered softly making Alicia gasp for her breath. In a matter of seconds she had sat up and turned on the light to be able to see Grace's face. Her daughter's eyes troubled, worried and with a hint of fear in them and a glimmer of tears.

"Grace, what are you saying?" She asked breathless, as she filed with worry over what it was her daughter basically told her.

"It is alright Mom, Zach handled it. It was someone from school, but I just... the case... it made me think about it, and decide I was ready to tell you." Grace explained in a small voice making Alicia feel even worse. Her daughter hadn't felt ready to tell her until now? Had she really been a that terrible mother that Grace hadn't thought she could tell her this?

"Grace you can always tell me things... especially things like this... I want to know. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked and got a small shrug from Grace.

"Because we handled it, and we didn't want to worry you or dad. You had so much going on in your life." She whispered as Alicia reached to pull her into a hug.

"No, matter what is going on in our lives, we are _never_ to busy to listen to you guys... I know it seems like it sometimes, and we might seem to close off... but you can always talk to us. And you should have about something like this. Grace what he did was a crime." She stated and got a confused look from Grace.

"I thought you would be able to understand it a bit better now with your case. I didn't want a big drama out of it. If he was charged or something everyone would suddenly know. I just wanted it to go away..." She whispered and Alicia closed her eyes as she swallowed hard. She tried to calm down the feelings all of this stirred in her.

"Grace... these pictures or movies of you, are likely still out there. People could find them, the press could find them, and it would be a drama anyway." Alicia explained softly as she stroke Grace's hair.

"But it hasn't happened yet, so maybe it won't? I mean it didn't happen last year while you ran for office..." Grace argued and Alicia swallowed again. It was true, they hadn't even found it in her oppo research, which she was rather upset to learn now they hadn't. They were meant to protect her and her family and they had sat in her living-room and told her Grace was good to go.

Well this wasn't her daughter's fault, but it was still stuff about her. Stuff they should have found out so she could have prepared for it. She would have to yell at Eli for that one tomorrow. And he wasn't the only one she would have to talk to about this. The other would be incredible much harder. To tell Peter about this wouldn't be fun. She wouldn't be surprised if she learned later he had CIA or someone like that capture the guy who did this and shipped him to Guantanamo, if that was even possible as a governor. She at least knew he would go full on political power on that person. Something which both worried her and made her glad, that this man or boy at least would get what he deserved for having done this to Grace.

"Grace, I ran for office locally, your dad is running for president... I am glad you told me now, but we do need to take action on this. And we need to tell your father." She explained making Grace stiffen up.

"Please Mom, you can't... I just... I didn't tell you to make a mess out of things..." Grace whispered and Alicia sighed.

"I know Grace but it doesn't change things... We still need to tell Dad... I will talk to him tomorrow... you don't have to be there... I am glad you told me... but you need to let us handle this... we are talking about a crime..." Alicia explained to her and felt how tense Grace had become.

"I just want it to be forgotten again, Mom... I shouldn't have told you... and it would all have been fine..." She whispered as Alicia closed her eyes. She knew what her daughter meant, after all she had pushed back telling Grace and Zach so much because it might never come out, it might be forgotten if it wasn't spoken about.

"I know Grace... but such things... they... they always come back, when we don't want them to." Alicia explained and felt Grace sigh.

"Don't be sorry for telling me, Grace... I am glad you told me... I wish you had told me back when it happened, but I understand why you didn't. I just wish you had." Alicia explained and felt Grace's soft nod.

"I couldn't Mom, I was embarrassed, and confused, and worried." Grace admitted softly.

"You had nothing to be embarrassed about Grace, you didn't do anything wrong. Someone did something wrong to you." Alicia explained and got a little sigh out of Grace.

"Do you really need to tell Dad?" She asked and Alicia felt her lips twist while she also felt a bit sad over the meaning behind Grace's words and her worry.

"I do... it will be alright... he won't blame you either... he will hate the one who did this but not you." Alicia explained and felt Grace sigh, and took it to mean okay. After all what else was there to say to this.

She didn't personally look forward on having to tell Peter this tomorrow, but it had to be done. She knew he would wish they had known this years ago as well, just like she did. That he would also wonder what they had done to make their kids keep things this serious from them. At least Grace had told her on her own compared to Zach and Nisa's abortion. But it still made her wonder where she had gone wrong as a parent to have her children keep such secrets from her.


	3. 7x08: Ice-Cream and(Alicia and Peter)

_So i have been trying to come up with ideas for more of these... and actually be inspired enough to write... but here we go set after 7x08. I am still trying to come up with an idea for 7x07 there were stuff I could use but nothing has taken form yet. Anyway enjoy._

 **7x08: Tutti Frutti Ice-Cream and How To Raise Kids Who Aren't Kids Anymore (Peter and Alicia)  
**

The second the bell sounded she got off the couch and moved to pull the door open. She didn't even wait to see if it was him or not. Since she had called him and asked him to stop by when he landed she assumed it was him at least if she had any idea on the time.

She walked back into the living-room and sat back down on the couch. She pulled her legs up while she reached for her bowl of ice-cream once more. Peter walked over and sat down beside her and she glanced at him.

"How was the flight?" She asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Tiresome... Ice-cream? Is that a new style?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I was out of tequila and didn't bother going out to get some..." She answered as she took another spoonful as she watched how he nodded.

"And emptied your wine collection as well?" He motioned from the empty bottle on the table making her snort.

"No, I have more wine... want me to get you some? To be fair I was hungry and I had nothing else to eat..." She sighed. Her eyes grew wide as he shook his head and he reached over. He took the spoon from her and scooped up a piece and ate it. He made a grimace of distaste as he swallowed it.

"Tutti Frutti? Really?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was there... it is probably too old anyway... I really need to go grocery shopping..." She sighed and leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a second.

"If that is all you have to eat, yes you do... What did Grace have for dinner?" He asked and she opened her eyes and glanced back at him.

"She is sleeping at a friends place... Jennifer's I think... celebrating..." She snorted and sighed.

"What is she celebrating?" He asked and she glanced over at him.

"That she managed to score clients with billable hours for millions pr year. And that I promised her ½ a percentage point for each... so I now own her $35.800." She stated as Peter blinked in shock before he reached for more of the ice-cream.

"Wine works better to get that down with... How did that happen?" He asked her confused and she shrugged her shoulders.

"She heard things were hard with clients and money, that the bills were piling up. That we needed more clients. Grace wanted to help. She asked me what to do. I told her to look up mid-level insurance firms and real estate agencies and ask them on they needed legal counsel. She tried to negotiate if I would pay her for helping... I agreed. She wanted a full point but I didn't agree to that. Which right now seems like a pretty smart decision or I would own her way more. I never thought she would actually get a single client..." She admitted finally just as Peter broke out in laughter.

"Grace... our daughter, Grace did that?" He asked and she nodded.

"Wow... I have no word.. how many clients did she get? She must have gotten many if they give that many billable hours pr year..." He asked and she sighed.

"She got 4 but they are more than mid-level. Some of them are clients I have previously had, when I worked at Lockhart/Gardner... or I guess it is Lockhart/Agos/Lee now..." She snorted over the name and saw Peter roll his eyes as well.

"So Grace manage to get those clients to sign up with your firm?" He asked and she nodded.

"How?" He started at her and she shrugged her shoulders again.

"I have no idea. She said she called them... and spoke to them... hell she even spoke to higher ups... Want to know the funny part? Lucca and I were interviewing potential clients... we didn't get one single client... Grace, she got four... Four clients Peter!" She stated as he chuckled.

"I guess she is genetically disposed for it from the both of us... I had just no idea she had it in her... did you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"To be fair I had hoped you knew..." She sighed and he snorted.

"Well it seems we were both taken by surprise there... how has she done otherwise while working for you?" He asked and she squinted at him before she sighed.

"I guess she has bee good... I just... I hadn't put much thought into it. Sure she was doing good work. Being smart and helping out, but I hadn't thought of her as this smart. It is like she is this whole other person I had no idea existed..." She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"It makes one feel old..." Peter mumbled and she nodded.

"Yeah... and like I blinked and she actually became an adult... and I have no idea when it happened..." She sighed and smiled as he found her hand and squeezed it gently.

"To think this is our daughter... The same one who needed a tutor a few years back because she was failing science..." He joked and Alicia laughed.

"Yeah and now she is charming clients and working here, while she also take classes at the University of Chicago, and is a straight A student. How did this happen?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I have no idea... speaking off our brilliant children, who grow up a little too fast to follow. Zach has gotten accepted in an internship at a computer engineering firm in DC. Did he tell you?" Peter asked as her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, when it that happen?" She asked and he looked at her intensely for a few minutes before sighing.

"A few weeks ago... I take that to mean you two still aren't talking very much?" He asked and she sighed.

"We talk... sometimes... I mean I did tell you he helped set up my home page for the firm... we talk... I just... he hadn't told me this..." She mumbled and took in how Peter's eyes changed a bit. For a second she though she read some hint of sadness mixed with pity in them.

"Don't pity me Peter!" She hissed before she managed to calm herself down, and his head snapped to the side.

"I am not. I just think it is sad what has happened between the two of you." He explained and she let her head fall back as she closed her eyes.

"We are okay... I mean we mended some fences... maybe it will be better over Christmas where we have a chance to talk more..." She whispered and she could hear the hope in her own voice. Yes they had tried to mend some fences, but her relationship with Zach was still fractured at best.

"Yeah it might give a chance for you two to work through things... I mean at least he will come home and not stay away like he did most of the summer." Peter joked and she felt her lips twist a little in a sad smile. She opened her eyes again and looked back over at him.

"You think there is a chance?" She asked and he brushed her hand.

"He loves you, Alicia... you are his mother... of course there is a chance... I mean you are already better than you were a year ago... there you weren't talking at all... and Christmas..." He broke off and shook his head, and she was glad he avoided saying it. She had no desire to remember Christmas and the holiday season of last year, the tense and awkward affair it had been. Actually she would prefer not to ever remember it again.

"Yes I guess this year it will be better..." She smiled at him.

"Except that Mother is likely bringing her ... Howard..." He mumbled making Alicia double over in laughter. She was glad when she saw how his eyes twinkled at her in merriment. And she realized he had said it to make her laugh and she reached out and slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Well at least that will be worse for you than for me..." She joked and he shuddered.

"She must be insane... what in the world is she seeing in him?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me... but life is crazy... You are running for President, Grace is charming clients, Zach is working at an engineer firm in DC and Jackie is getting married... Who would have seen that a year ago?" She asked and he nodded.

"I wouldn't... it really is impressive with Grace... do you think she plans on going to law school after?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Since I don't know when my children grew up... I don't know that one either... probably... I mean she mentioned it once years ago... and she has been reading Harper Lee lately." She informed him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really?" His surprise made her chuckle.

"Yes, also the sequel. She found it interesting... though not as good as the original. At least that was what she told me the other night." She elaborated and he nodded seemingly intrigued.

"Maybe I should read it... I can read it while on the road..." He joked but she smiled at it.

"You can ask Grace if you can borrow it from her... since she is done with it now I mean..." She explained and he smiled.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea... so why did you actually ask me to come over tonight?" He asked and she thought about it for a moment, it had been forgotten completely as they talked.

"Oh... to tell you about Grace and the money and ask you what you thought... I mean I can't hardly avoid paying her can I?" She asked and he shook his head firmly.

"No... that would look bad... and make it seem like we don't value her... and her work ethics..." He answered and she smiled at how he said we instead of just pointing it to her alone.

"Right. But I am not crazy on handing her a check on $35.800 either... are you? She looked at him and saw his eyes widen.

"No... of course not... maybe we can set up some payment plan for her?" He asked and shook her head.

"Isn't that too much like giving her an allowance? which she already has..." She answered and he nodded.

"Maybe we could create a fund or account for her... One that is bound till she is 21... but she can have a card to and monthly take out a certain amount with a maximum loft on. I mean it is similar to the other... but that means it all is registered in her name. But she can't spent them all at once either..." He suggested and Alicia considered it, is idea wasn't bad. It could work. She could start putting in what else Grace earned there as well. After all she had a feeling Grace would keep trying to charm clients to sign them on.

"That sounds... that sounds like a really good idea actually... I just wish I had come up with it instead." She joked and he laughed heartily.

"Yeah well I have my moments..." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I better get back home..." He sighed and she realized how late it actually was with a quick glance at her watch.

"You can always sleep in the bonus room..." She joked as she let out a yawn, while she got an odd look from Peter. His eyes filled with surprise and confusion for a moment before he sighed.

"Because it will look better to the press?" He asked and she snorted.

"Yeah something like that... do your two followers need to check the room first?" She asked and he grinned.

"No they did that when I arrived … you just didn't notice as you didn't even bother checking who was at the door. Is that a new thing?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It seems like everyone is always dropping in anyway. I think there is an extra tooth brush in the bathroom... I just need to lock up and check some things." She offered as she got off the couch and stumbled a little but his hand shot out to steady her.

"Thank you." She whispered as she glanced up at him and he nodded.

"Don't stay up too long Alicia... you look tired..." He offered. She smiled and nodded before she moved to the kitchen to put the bowl from the ice-cream in the dishwasher. After that she walked into her office where she checked her email and opened a case-file she needed to look over again.

She only registered Peter as he cleared his voice and she looked up at him.

"I can see we define staying up too long differently..." He offered and she glanced at her watched and cursed under her breath as she realized another hour had passed.

"Yeah it seems like it... I will go to bed now... you should too..." She offered as she got up from her chair and closed the file and turned off her laptop and the lamp. She was surprised to see that he was still waiting in the doorway.

"I am going..."She mocked him and he nodded.

"Good... goodnight Alicia... sweet dreams..." He offered and she smiled and moved closer and moved to hug him gently in a sentimental habit. She rested her head on his shoulder for a second longer than needed before she pulled back.

"Good night Peter... and thank you..." She sighed and he looked at her confusion coloring his eyes.

"For the advices tonight." She explained and he smiled at her and reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"No problem Alicia... good night... Babe..." He added the familiar pet-name in the end and for a second she flinched but then she smiled at him.

"Good night." She whispered back and moved past him to go to bed.


	4. 7x07Fake bday(Alicia&GraceAlicia&Peter

_So I got another idea. Based on 7x07. I have tried to form something for that one since it aired... finally my muse seemed to bite. So here you go. Also thank you for the reviews and reads on the other chapters. I am glad you are enjoying these Florrick moments. Also surprise I wrote something on 7x07 that wasn't really that much related to Alicia's and Peter's sexy time. This one is smut free... the most it does is making a reference to the scene.  
_

 _Anyway I don't own The Good Wife..._

 **The struggle of negotiating a fake birthday (Alicia and Grace, and Alicia and Peter)  
**

"Let me get this straight? You are throwing me a birthday party tonight?" Grace asked confused as Alicia nodded.

"We are... Eli by some mistake told a potential donor of your dad's that it was your birthday and she could meet us both there." Alicia explained, while she tried to push down the urge to roll her eyes at the whole thing. She still had no words, like she had told Eli on the phone the moment he told her about it.

"Who is the donor?" Grace asked. She didn't look impressed by the idea and Alicia sighed. She leaned back in her chair while she looked out at the circus of campaign workers and staff of Peter's. People who seemed to have taken housing in her apartment these days. She couldn't spot Peter or she would have dragged him in here as well to help her explain this idea to Grace.

"Someone named Courtney Paige. She is CEO of a company. I have never met her, but she has a lot of money." She explained to Grace, and glanced at her laptop screen as she saw a new email pop up. Though tempted to check it she didn't, but focused back on Grace who gasped.

"THE Courtney Paige?" She asked Alicia who blinked in confusion.

"Probably, I don't know... maybe there are more of them..." She shrugged. She had no idea who this woman was, she was having over for dinner and cake to celebrate Grace's fake birthday was.

"No, Mom she is really impressive... She is supposed to have met the king Saudi Arabia and asked him to let more women into workplaces." Grace argued as Alicia's eyes widened.

"How do you know this stuff?" She asked, when had her daughter started to know such things, and where from?

"I read a book where it said it..." Grace explained as Alicia blinked a few times.

"A book?" She asked to clarify what her daughter might mean. If she was really serious.

"Yes a book. It was about working women, and female empowerment since 2010... she had a couple of chapters. You had a couple of mentions as well." She offered as Alicia blinked again.

"I was mentioned in a book you read?" She asked, how did she not know this? Had Eli told her and she hadn't listened? Well that was certainly possible.

"Yes. A the whole thing with you going back to work. And you making partner at 4th year, and starting your own firm and running for office. It came out last year... but Courtney Paige had a couple of chapters in it. She is really interesting. Is she coming here?" Grace asked. Alicia blinked in shock once more trying to wrap her head around this information. She couldn't so she sighed and let it go. After all it didn't matter did it? She was probably mentioned all over the Internet as well. So why not in a book, on working women and female empowerment? It sure beat the porn movie series she had once learned she was a star in. That one had been harder to get down, and less flattering. Even if she had been told it was an honor when you thought about it. She sure hadn't found honor in it. This at least seemed more honorable.

"Mom?" Grace asked and Alicia blinked and focused on Grace again. What had Grace asked?

"Oh yeah Grace, she is coming here... and we need to show her that your father and I are alright. She doesn't want any scandals." Alicia explained as Grace snorted.

"Right... is this connected to Dad living here for the week?" She asked and Alicia nodded.

"It is... some journalist wants to write about us not sharing a bed for three years." She explained as Grace looked at her confused.

"But that is a lie... it has only been a year and a half." Grace stated as Alicia blinked in shock. How did Grace know such details, actually she was pretty sure she didn't want to know it. Cut that; if she considered yesterday as well. It had only been a around 14 hours, but she didn't really want the press in on that one, or Grace for that matter.

"Anyway we need to make sure the press of Ms. Paige doesn't get involved in that. That your father's and my business stays our business." Alicia explained and Grace sighed and nodded.

"Okay... so this is a favor I am doing you and dad right?" She asked and Alicia studied her and the look that had formed in her eyes as she swallowed. It was a look that reminded her of Peter, and one she wasn't completely comfortable with.

"Right, because we are your parents. And we need this... we don't want the press or some business woman dictating how we live our lives." She explained slowly. She was not completely sure she was saying the right thing, but Grace just nodded before she stood up.

"Alright." Grace was about to open the door when she turned around. Alicia heard it, but didn't look up she had already started to read the email.

"Mom, Zach got a car when he was 16." Grace stated making Alicia snap her head in her direction. What was she talking about?

"Umm yes, he needed it to drive you and him to school and to and from me and your dad's place. It seemed like the smart thing. Especially when we couldn't continue to rely on your grandmother." She explained as Grace nodded.

"But you and Dad are still living apart, beside for this week. And I have to drive to classes as well. And to the court building sometimes to give you files, right? And we still don't rely on Grandma." She explained as Alicia closed her eyes and swallowed, fearing what was coming.

"Right..." She stated as she looked back at Grace who nodded slowly.

"Okay... I need to go make a call..." Grace brushed it off and opened the door and walked out while Alicia sighed and leaned back in the chair. She reached over and picked up her phone and called Peter.

"Where are you?" She asked as he picked up.

"Well hallo to you to. In a meeting... it is about the voting for the assisted suicide act." He answered as she sighed. Right that was why he was in town this week.

"Sorry I forgot... I told Grace about tonight." She answered as he snorted.

"How did that go? Also seriously couldn't Ruth and Eli have come up with a better idea. 4 months ahead of time. Or is it 8 month too late?" He asked as Alicia snorted.

"I have no idea. I don't even know how old we are supposed to say she is turning. But she took it well. Apparently she had read about Courtney Paige, she knows more about her than I do. Maybe I should borrow her book before tonight, so I am a bit more prepared. Did you know she asked the King of Saudi Arabia to let more women in on the workplaces?" She asked him and she could hear people in the background.

"Yeah I had heard something about it. Did Grace know that?" He asked surprise in his voice.

"Yes, from her book. Anyway I actually called to tell you that _YOUR_ daughter wants a car." She stated and heard Peter's gasp.

"Care to explain why she is my daughter suddenly and not our daughter? Or _YOUR_ daughter?" He teased back making her roll her eyes.

"Because she asked for it, from the favor you are asking of her. And because she asked for it without really asking." She explained as Peter chuckled.

"So a car?" He asked and she sighed.

"How long are you staying in town?" She replied instead and heard his sigh.

"Friday was the plan I have a few meetings in Springfield over the weekend. Why?" He answered.

"Because we should probably go find a safe car for her. I don't want her to have some sports car or extra fast one. I want one that has airbags and every safety mechanism there are. I don't want a call of her having gotten in an accident." She explained and heard him chuckle.

"It's not funny Peter." She snapped and heard him take a deep breath.

"Actually what is funny is we have gotten away with not buying her a car for this long. Especially considering Zach got one when he was 16." He explained and she snorted.

"She pointed that one out as well... I guess we lived on her using ours. Why can't she continue to do that? Or have your drivers bring her. That actually made me feel more at ease that she wasn't driving." She explained and heard him sigh.

"I guess she doesn't want to depend on us? I will cancel the meetings on Saturday and move those on Sunday till Sunday eight days. So I can stay through the weekend and we can go look there. But we are not taking her along until we have found a fitting one." He stated and she smiled a little.

"I agree. So how long till you come back here? Your campaign staff are playing circus in the living-room!" She joked and she could hear his laughter through the phone.

"Tell them to go outside if they are disturbing your work." He suggested and she smiled.

"Nahhh it is okay for now. I am about to leave anyway." She explained as she stood up and smoothed her skirt down.

"Oh where to?" He asked, and for a second she couldn't help herself.

"Cross examination." She answered and heard his snap for air.

"Nothing better than a good cross, huh?" He joked and she smiled.

"Right... see you tonight Peter... oh and make sure you are home before Ms. Paige gets here, she arrives at seven." She explained and heard his chuckle.

"Yes I will. Should I order catering?" He offered and she smiled.

"Yes please... I don't think we can really serve pizza for her, can we?" She asked and he laughed heartily now.

"Certainly not. I will take care of it Alicia... and I will be back before that. Good luck at work." He offered and she smiled.

"Thank you, you too." And with that she hung up. She smiled and shook her head as she put her jacket back on and grabbed her case file and bag to head out. It seemed they needed to buy their daughter a car, she was just glad he had agreed to stay in town longer to help her with it.


End file.
